Chosen of the Phoenix
by Aurora Bored-as-Alice
Summary: Femnaru The Phoenix clan has been hurt greatly from their war with the demons. To avoid extinction, they must find a champion to assist in their battle. On the night of the Kyuubi attack, their champion is chosen. Slight AU, possible OOCness.
1. Bittersweet Day

Prologue – A Bittersweet Day

**AN: Hi! I'm soooo terribly sorry it's been so long since I've updated! I had a major case of writer's block, so I decided to rewrite my story because it needed to be revised. Badly.****Hopefull, I'll be able to finish the rewrite soon and get another chapter out, since I know you all deserve it for the wait i put you guys through.**

**As a side note, I just got Bleach added to my list of Animes/Manga that I've read/watched. So... yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

Today was a day to be celebrated, a day to be remembered. Everyone had an air of happiness surrounding them and there wasn't much that could change that.

One of the happiest of them all was a blonde-haired male with eyes that easily put the ocean to shame in terms of blueness. Currently they were sparkling with the copious amounts of joy he was feeling, and you can't blame him.

That man, Minato Namikaze, The Yellow Flash of the Leaf, known seal master, and Fourth Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves, was to become a father today, and he couldn't be any happier about that fact.

That is, until everything went to Hell.

On this day, October 10th, the Nine-Tailed Fox, Lord of all Demons, and by extension, the strongest, a being whom has the power to shatter mountains and cause tsunamis with the flick of one of its mighty tails, attacked the same village Minato Namikaze was the leader of, completely ruining his wonderful day, along with everybody else's.

Everybody was too busy using their flight or fight survival instincts to take into account the fact that the fox was holding back, and could have destroyed the village much faster than it actually was.

Now, surely a beast with that much raw power will be almost impossible to defeat, and Minato Namikaze realizes this, and has reached a dilemma.

The only way to defeat the beast is to seal it, at the cost of his own life, into a newborn baby whose umbilical cord is freshly cut. If it's sealed into somebody who's older, then they won't be able to handle the strain of having that much chakra suddenly forced inside of them. The process can only be done to a child whom has yet to develop their chakra network, solving one problem, but creating another.

There was only one child born in the entire village tonight.

Hikari Namikaze, his very own daughter.

Albeit, he wouldn't have asked another to make that same sacrifice had there been a choice, because as Hokage, it is, and always will be, his duty to defend the village. That and he feels as if the only one he can trust with such a burden is his very own daughter.

Even with that in mind, it did nothing to soothe the pain of having to leave his only child behind without either parent. Complications during birth caused Kushina to lose her life, leaving their child without a mother. The sealing would make him lose his own, leaving her without a father too. It's only worsened by the fact that, even though he'd love to put his faith in the village, the seal master is a reasonable man. He knows that the villagers will find an outlet to their pain, as is human nature, and the one containing the source of their troubles will be the perfect scapegoat.

However, as stated earlier, there's not really a choice in the matter, and all he can do for his daughter is to leave his last wishes and hope for the best.

And with those final thoughts, Minato Namikaze picked up the sleeping baby in front of him. He'd been painting a complicated seal array on the child, his daughter's, belly, for the last half-hour, and was now finished. With a final check to make sure everything was in place on the seal, he used the Flying Thunder God Technique to teleport to the battlefield.

* * *

If you asked any ninja of the leaf what had happened when the fox was defeated, you would generally hear the same response each time. The Fourth Hokage appeared out of nowhere on top of a giant toad before a flash of light came, ending the entire battle.

However, that was not all that happened.

After the sealing had been done, and Gamabunta had left that realm in a puff of smoke, the fall that came after would have surely killed the baby previously resting in the blonde Hokage's arms. Fortunately, before that could happen, a large red bird with fiery orange wings and tail feathers of the same color, caught the child mid-fall, saving it from an early death.

The baby girl that just had a brush with death had awakened from the fall. Strangely, she had slept through being in the presence of all the KI her new tenant could muster before she became a jinchuuriki. This would have warranted concern if her now-deceased father had noticed. Alas, he didn't.

However, her awakening allowed the world to gain a glimpse of her beautiful blue eyes for but a moment before she began wailing. Perhaps she knew that she was now alone in the world, perhaps she didn't. Either way, a loud crying could now be heard, alerting anything nearby of the child's presence.

After setting her onto the ground, the bird gave the orphan a long, analyzing look, before nodding to itself, as if confirming something.

With a swift peck, the blanket covering the now quiet baby's right arm fell, revealing the flesh just beneath. Channeling energy into the exposed wrist, a black tattoo like mark began forming there. The black, ink-like lines moving until they settled in the shape of a bird wrapped around the girl's wrist. After its work was completed, the fiery bird took off with a might flap of its yellow-tipped wings.

The only signs of it having been there were the tattoo and a single orange feather.

After it's swift exit, a message on the wind passed by, being the only sound in the eerily silent forest.

"I'm sorry, my daughter, Hikari. Please forgive me…"

* * *

**AN: And that's a wrap! I hope you enjoyed it! Read and Review!**


	2. A New Day

1Chapter 1 - A New Day

**Sorry it took so long to update! I was having a hard time getting the story off the ground, so I ended up restarting this chapter like seven or eight times. Here is the fruit of my efforts!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way. If I did, then it would have failed while still in the beginning stages due to my slow updating.**

'' '' '' _**Line Break '' '' ''**_

In the time right before dawn, early enough to the point where daytime animals still slumbered, but late enough to where you could _feel _it coming, there was one person awaking from their slumber.

**_'' '' '' Hikari's POV '' '' ''_**

I'm not naturally a morning riser, but there's one thing that I like to do every morning that requires rising before the sun.

Watching the dawn of a new day.

Most people prefer the sunset, it's much easier to be around to see, and is more commonly known as special and beautiful, but to her, the sunrise is well worth getting up that early for.

Every morning I will get up, get ready for the day, eat breakfast that normally consists of ramen due to that being the only thing that's the only thing I can buy for semi-reasonable prices in this town, then head off to the best viewpoint in Konoha for that kind of thing; The Hokage Monument.

Perched atop the Sandaime Hokage's head, I watch the beautiful picture that happens everyday, though it is not always seen.

The sky begins filling with all sorts of colors, showing off it's own kind of rainbow formed by the sun's ascent into the sky.

Not only does it look pretty, but these moments are one of the few things preventing me from going off the deep end.

It fills myself with hope that maybe, just maybe, today will be different than all the others. Maybe the villagers will realize that I'm not a demon, and start treating me just as they do to everyone else, as a person, and not something worse than trash.

It also fills her with happiness, a feeling she so rarely felt before beginning her daily sun watching.

Breeding from those two feelings also comes another; determination.

It makes her determined to make her hopes possible, and her dreams become reality. It makes her fight to keep this happiness, to fight with everything she has so it doesn't slip through her fingers.

It makes her fight to keep this feeling, this wholeness that she feels. Seeing something like this, it has begun to chase away her loneliness, the sun's pleasant rays saving her from the darkness she once dwelled in, vanquishing the darkness in her heart. There once was a time when she hated the villagers, seemingly as much as they hated me, but that changed. I now am now longer blinded by how they treat me, and can see just how much they hurt inside.

But most of all, it has taught me something else, one that could be the most important lesson I ever learn. It has taught me to protect my precious people, even at the cost of my own life.

I have never feared death, it could be caused by mistreatment from the villagers, and I'm so depressed that I don't care if I die, but I don't think that's it. I know I don't feel depressed, but I'm staring at the sun right now, so it's hard to say.

Maybe I lack the survival instinct that most living things have and follow. Either way, I don't fear death, so sacrificing myself for my family-in-all-but-blood would be no problem.

It's funny, though. People tell you not to stare at the sun, lest you go blind, but I've begun to see more things than I ever did before once I started watching it.

But then again, jiji did say that my eyes are more resilient to light than the average human eye, so I can't get blinded by light, which is a very good thing. I would hate to make the choice between doing this and the ability to see. It would just suck.

Sometimes when I'm bored I'll just watch the sun until I'm not. I guess you could say I'm meditating. This is why I get really bored on rainy and really cloudy days.

I don't have anything to do today, I don't feel like playing pranks, and it's really clear and sunny today, so... sun meditating it is.

For the rest of the day, I enjoyed just sitting there, that is, until someone interrupted me.

"Hey you, what're you doing?"a voice questioned warily. They sound young, no more than a year older than I am, and they're a boy.

Without looking away, I responded, "Staring at the sun." Hey, just because he asked a question, it doesn't mean I have to give a long, detailed answer, now does it? Jiji says that it's a ninja technique that most should know to be able to talk without revealing anything. I'm still a beginner, so I'll just go with talking less.

"Don't you know that you could go blind by doing that?" Of course I know. Or at least, I know that it does that to other people.

"My eyes are special." I wonder what the look on his face is like right now, annoyed maybe? Perhaps I can get a read on his emotions when he talks again.

"Is it a bloodline limit?" That's a good question. I'm going to have to ask jiji about that later.

"I... don't know. I have no blood relatives to my knowledge." Dammit! That was more than I needed to say to answer the question. Now he knows that I'm an orphan. Great. Just great.

"Why won't you look at me while I'm talking?" His voice doesn't have the same tone that parents do when they're asking their kids that. Normally just that thought would make my heart sting, but the sun is my company, plus this boy that apparently feels like interrogating someone right now.

"That's easy. It's because I'm staring at the sun. But I've got a question of my own. Why are you talking to me, haven't your parents ever told you to not talk to the 'demon'?" It is making me curious. No-one _ever_ talks to me. Children or otherwise. People only talk to me civilly when they're forced to, and even then I never actually converse with them. How is this person any different.

"My family says that I shouldn't listen to all the people that are calling someone a demon and not to be afraid of talking with her. I guess that's you. But I don't have any parents." It's slight, but I can hear a _very_ carefully hidden tinge of sadness in his voice. This kid is well trained in the art of hiding your emotions, but I'm even better at reading people. Another thing to think the sun for, though the result could be from adding this to the villagers' treatment of me, as much as I hate to admit it.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. It probably doesn't hurt as much for me because I never had any parents in the first place..." I feel bad now. If someone that good at hiding their emotions had to let that slip through their mask, then it must be painful.

"It's alright, I've still got the rest of my family." After that statement, I heard a _Plop!_ sound to my left. He must have decided to sit down. Seeing that the conversation has pretty much finished, I continue to focus on gazing at the sun.

'' '' '' _**Neji's POV '' '' ''**_

Today was a relatively normal day for me. I trained, then I trained, and on my lunch break from training, I decided to go for a walk to the Hokage Monument.

As I was strolling, I noticed someone on the head of the Sandaime Hokage staring straight up. I tried to follow their gaze, but was blinded momentarily by the sun.

Instead, I opted to just ask them what they were doing.

As I got closer, I noticed that the person in question was a blonde girl who looks to be no more than a year younger than me. Because of our height difference, I was able to see her pair of bright blue eyes and weird whisker-like marks, three on each cheek despite the fact that she was staring straight up.

Her skin was also very tan, something I'm not used to seeing, what with me being born into a clan partly famous because of our very pale skin tone. Her clothes are that of someone who has little money, but in the way she holds herself it's almost as if she still takes pride in who she is. Huh, that's weird, but in a good way, I guess. Not many poor people take pride in what they have. There's also some bandages on her arm, though I don't know why they're there.

"Hey you, what are you doing?" That was my original purpose, after all.

"Staring at the sun." was her response. She didn't even look at me, was she not taught any manners? Then again, that's not too farfetched of an idea.

"Don't you know that you could go blind by doing that?" I was raised in a family that takes pride in their eyes, or more specifically, our doujutsu, the Byakugan. The thought of losing ones eyesight just became that much more inhumane in my eyes because of this.

"My eyes are special." What's that supposed to mean? Does she have a newly developed doujutsu?

"Is it a bloodline limit?" If it is, then I might have to tell Hiashi-sama about potential competition in the very distant future, but it would still be competition.

"I... don't know. I have no blood relatives to my knowledge." Hey, she actually said more than the question demanded of an answer. That's good it means we're getting somewhere. It's very slight, but I can even see her showing something other than calm on her face. Probably reprimanding herself at the slip-up.

But what I'm starting to get curious about, is why she _still_ won't look at me. It feels a lot like talking to yourself when doing that. "Why won't you look at me while I'm talking?"

"That's easy. It's because I'm staring at the sun." I almost face-faulted at that. That's why she won't look at me? What's so interesting about the sun anyways? I much prefer to watch birds. "But I've got a question of my own. Why are you talking to me, haven't your parents ever told you not to talk to the 'demon'?" How is she a demon? Last time I checked, demons just go around killing people, they don't just sit there and stare at the sun calmly when there are so many people nearby. Not to mention my family says not to listen to the villagers on that subject.

"My family says that I shouldn't listen to all the people that are calling someone a demon and not to be afraid of talking with her. I guess that's you. But I don't have any parents." I couldn't stop the pang of sadness that went through me when I said that, but why would people call her a demon? What reason would they have?

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. It probably doesn't hurt as much for me because I never had any parents in the first place..." But it still hurts, no matter what. It's not like I'm alone in the world, either. This girl is probably worse off than me in the emotions department.

"It's alright, I've still got the rest of my family." That I do. After I made that comment, the conversation was dropped, and I opted to sit down next to her, not having anything else to do.

We just sat there for a while, neither trying to strike up a conversation. Which is fine by me, I don't usually talk to people that much. Once I noticed the time though, I realized that training would start again soon, and I better start heading back, otherwise I will be late.

"Well, I better start heading back. I don't want to be late." She nodded, and finally looked away from the sun and at me.

I then realized that, although my earlier observations were correct, that's not all there is to her eyes.

There is a great wisdom in those twin sapphires, one that I've only seen in people who've lived long lives or seen many things. It was a little unsettling. But at the same time, there was something else. A look of gratitude, one more sincere than I've ever seen. I wonder why, until she starts speaking again.

"Tell your family thanks for me, will ya'?"

"What do you mean?" Has she met them before?

"Tell them thank you, for not being blinded by hate, and not following everyone else's lead. It makes me happy to know that the entire village hates me." That's when I could tell, without any doubt, that she is not a demon, as many apparently say she is.

A demon wouldn't look so relieved and happy, nor would they be able to copy such true emotions as how they are portrayed on her face. So I leave, and while walking away, I give her a small smile, something I find myself doing less of nowadays, and say, "I'll be sure to tell them. It was nice meeting you."

Something tells me this won't be the only time I see her.

Once I get home, I tell my sensei about her, including her eyes, and what she said. At this, he merely responded with a, "There is no good reason to hate her. The only reason she isn't a wealthy child is because of hatred, when it comes right down to it. I simply did not let myself be blinded by it, as most have. I suggest you do the same."

The rest of the day was spent training, and I put her to the back of my mind, as far back as I could without forgetting, and focused the rest of it on training.

Eventually, time made me forget about her, simply putting her under the mental catergory of 'poeple I met but never got to know'. I never even got her name, after all.

'' '' '' _**Line Break '' '' ''**_

**For those of you wondering about pairings, there's a pole on my profile, though the default is FemNaruxNeji, as you might assume from reading this chapter. The only reason I asked about it is because I have a bunch of other story ideas in mind, and I don't want to overdo the pairing. But I might update faster if you vote for Neji, so just keep that in mind!**

**Also, if you have an OC that you think would be could for this, tell me all of the info you have on them, and I'll put them on the pole with all the info I have on them, whether I make it up or you give it to me, on my profile. I do have certain restrictions, though. For one, they can't be any more than two years older than Hikari is. Please note that she's older than most of the rookie nine in my story, as she just missed the age deadline for entering with team Gai. Just round the age.**

**Another thing is that they must be human. These restrictions might change in my other stories, but for this one they must be human. And a guy. I don't really like reading about guyxguy or girlxgirl, so deal with it. That's all the restrictions I can think of at the moment, except that if you make them a jinchuuriki, it can't be of the one-tail, two-tailed, eight-tailed, ten-tailed, and obviously the nine-tailed beasts. **

**If your wondering why Neji was so... not hate-filled, for lack of a better term, then it's because the hatred for the main house hasn't settled inside of him yet, and I **_**did**_** warn you about possible OOCness in the summary, so you have no room to complain.**

**And Hikari was like that because she was staring at the sun, more will be revealed about this later on in the story, but if you've ever played the game Pokemon Dungeon Blue/Red version, then you know that they refer to something like that in it, so I kind of copied it, but they didn't really elaborate on it, so I'm going to add onto that. I don't own pokemon or anything related to it in any way, shape, or form, by the way.**

**Well, that's all. So please, review! Virtual cookies to all who do!**

**~UPDATE~**

**I'm temporaraly taking the pairing poll off of my profile in favor of having a more urgently needed one. It will probably end by the time i put up the next chapter or the chapter after it up, so don't hesitate or your chance will be lost! If you want to vote for your favorite pairing, put it into a review until the other pole closes. That's all!**


	3. The Sun's Light

1Chapter 2 - The Sun's Light

**This one was WAY easier to write than the last one, I only had to restart it twice! If you didn't see the update I put in the last chapter, then LOOK! I don't feel like repeating myself right now. I also fixed something, but it doesn't have anything to do with the plot. I just made some things clearer at the very beginning and end. You can look if you want.**

**Disclaimer: This is the last time I'm saying it, unless I have any references to something else in my fic that I knew about. I'm going to forget one of these times, and I don't want to be sued because of my memory. I don't own Naruto, nor anything related to it. There. Happy?**

'' '' '' _**2 Years Later '' '' ''**_

Today was another day of the same, but I had a feeling that it would be different, like the feeling I had before that one kid found me sitting here, staring at the sun. But I also feel energetic today, so I think I'll run around in the forest for a little bit. It will be a lot easier on my sanity than going to the park, through all the glares, and getting the other kids taken away just because I'm there. The animals really like me, so I've found myself spending more time in the forest and on Hokage Mountain than in the actual village.

Nodding to myself, I go into the forest and play with the animals, something that they really enjoy, which brings a smile to my face every time. It's refreshing to know that I'm not a waste of air, or a bad use for it.

After a few hours of playing, an ANBU came. Huh, wonder what he's here for.

Well, I wasn't wondering for long, because then they began talking, also answering my question. "Hikari Uzumaki, the Hokage has requested that I bring you to his office for something."

Despite the previous question being answered, I now wonder why jiji needs to talk to me urgently enough to send an ANBU to retrieve me.

I nodded in consent, might as well let them take me to Hokage-jiji, I can always get my answers from him.

Seeing my nod, the ANBU put a hand on my shoulder and used the Body Flicker Technique to teleport to jiji's office. Bleh, that felt weird, and not in a good way either.

While I was trying to recover, a chuckling began, probably at my expense. Listening closer, I realized it was the old man. Yep, definitely at my expense.

After I got my bearings, I started questioning him for the answers I was being deprived of. "Jiji, why did you call me here? What could possibly be so urgent as to not be able to wait until the next time I visited you?"

"Ah, sorry about that, but you don't visit me as often as you used to. I usually only see you when it comes time to collect your monthly allowance, and although I wouldn't say this is urgent, it couldn't wait until next month." Is he avoiding the subject, or is it just me? Maybe he's just giving me his reasons for interrupting my fun before telling me his original purpose.

When no further explanation came, I started getting impatient. There are certain things I could wait an eternity for, this isn't one of them. "Jiji, you called me here because...?"

"Ah, yes, sorry, I just spaced out for a second. Anyways, I called you here to tell you that you'll be able to enter the academy in the next term. Just fill out this application, and we'll go shopping for the supplies you need in a few minutes. Other than that, a few days before the academy starts, you'll have to take a few tests to see where you are, and then you're good to go."

My eyes widened more and more as he went on, until I finally couldn't hold it any more and gave jiji a big hug, while yelling, "Thank you!" over and over again as fast as I could.

The Hokage then started chuckling again, probably at my response. Just because I'm so happy I'll let it slide... this time...

"I'm glad you're so happy about this Hikari-chan. Why don't you fill out the form while I finish up some of my paperwork?" I nod, and he hands me a pen. That's when I realize that I don't know how to read or right, or at least I was never taught how to, yet I feel like I know how. Huh, might as well check and see. Jiji can always give me a new application if it turns out I'm wrong.

As I fill out the paper, trying to read it with the secondhand knowledge I have on the subject, I find that it's a lot harder than it looks, but not wanting to disappoint jiji, I continue on despite this.

After about a half-hour, I finally finished, even though it has very bad hand-writing. I don't have any experience with it, so you can't blame me. Hopefully it will get better as time goes on.

When I handed it to Hokage-jiji, his face scrunched up. I wonder why that is?

'' '' '' _**Hiruzen's (Hokage's) POV '' '' ''**_

Hmm... When did she learn how to read and write? I never taught her, and she never went to civilian school... No, they wouldn't have had the common sense to at least put their opinions behind them in favor of teaching the next generation. So... who could have taught her? Her hand- writing isn't very good either, signifying either naturally bad penmanship or inexperience.

I hope that this isn't the work of the Kyuubi, even though how to read and write doesn't seem like something it would teach her to last longer. I guess I could just ask her.

"Hikari-chan, who taught you how to read and write?" She began scratching the back of her head sheepishly, a nervous habit she picked up. I think it's genetic, because Minato did the same thing.

"Aheheh... Nobody taught me jiji, I just knew how to for some reason." That sent alarm bells off in my head. If the fox could plant memories into her head, which I'm not saying it can, but it's a possibility, then what else could it plant inside of her head? I'll call Jiraiya back so he can check the seal, and I'll get Inoichi-san to check her mind.

Her voice broke me from my musings, however. "But, I think I might know where I got the knowledge." I perked up at this. Maybe I can get a hint as to what's going on with the seal?

I was looking at her expectantly, but she was pausing, probably for dramatic effect, until she finally finished, with plenty of exuberance, "The sun!"

I almost face-faulted at that, but I kept my composure. If that's her version of an imaginary friend, then I wouldn't want to burst her bubble too quickly that the sun can't actually tell you things. I'm trying to let her have as normal a childhood as she can, and imaginary friends are a part of it for many children.

The thought that she might be right and she has a special ability that allows her to gain information by watching the sun passed through my mind for a second, before I shot down that idea. Outrageous.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, a small voice was telling me that weirder things have happened, and this could very well be the start of a new bloodline, but I ignored it in favor of more logical thoughts. One of the rules in the ninja handbook is to expect the worst, and hope for the best.

Surely an ability that helpful is impossible, without having a cost, at least. Right?

Oh, how wrong I was.

'' '' '' _**Hikari's POV '' '' ''**_

After I answered jiji's question, no emotion could be seen on his face, except one that shows he's thinking about something.

It's worrying, so I try and remind him of the shopping trip he promised me. "Hey, jiji! Are we going shopping or not!"

After my outburst, he looked at me for a long moment, before responding. "Ah, my apologies. I just spaced out again." He grabbed his stuff while saying this, telling me that we're leaving right now.

"Geez, you need to get more sleep jiji! You wouldn't want to fall asleep right in the middle of a fight or while you were assigning and urgent, top-priority mission to someone, would you? I'm probably the only one with enough guts other than members of the council to wake you up, and the council members won't go on a mission, they're too lazy."

He chuckled, then said, "Alright, well I'm ready to go. What about you?"

"Yep! I'm ready to go! I've even got some money on hand to pay for the stuff!" And with the Hokage there, no-one would _dare_ to overcharge me, so it might be enough for once!

"Keep your money, Hikari-chan. Consider this my treat." Awesome! Maybe I can buy some food and everyday clothes while I have jiji with me, since I'll have some extra cash. I could even splurge on chocolate with all the money I'm going to save!"

"Really? Thank you jiji! Hey, do you think we could stop at some stores and shop so I can buy some other things too? I might as well while we're there." After I said that, my surrogate grandfather gained a sad look to his face. Why is that? There's nothing to be sad about! I'm using my own money, so he doesn't have to pay for anything extra. Does he just not want to shop with me?

"Alright, you can run some of your errands while I'm with you. I don't mind." Yay! I just hope he's not doing this out of pity. It's hard to tell with that sad, regretful look he had on earlier...

But I went with it. The rest of the day was nice, I got new clothes, quality food that's not ramen for once, and my ninja supplies. Before the old man went back to work, he told me when the placement exams were and showed me where the academy was, and left, also saying that they should tell me when it actually starts. I was so happy! I can finally start getting stronger.

It was still daylight, being the end of summer, the days were slightly longer, so I went back to my place on top of Hokage-jiji's head, and began gazing at the sun.

I tried to tell it about everything that happened today, and I don't know if I failed or succeeded, but I got the feeling that it already knew.

When I tried to convey a feeling of thanks over to it for teaching me the basics of how to read and write, I had a certain warmth go through my body, a feeling I rarely felt. One of acceptance, and the feeling that the sun had no problem with giving me that knowledge. Kinda' like how I'll do anything for my precious people.

That day, the sun became precious to me, and I enjoyed watching it. Something tells me that it enjoys me watching it, too, no matter how impossible it sounds.

That day was also one of the best days of my life, for it was the day that things began to change, for the better.

I always enjoyed basking in the sun's light, but today the feeling got even better.

'' '' '' _**Line Break '' '' ''**_

**And, CUT! Because of the entertainment writing this chapter gave me, you get an update quickly! More action will be introduce later, but I must warn you in advanced that I suck at fighting scenes, so if I just skip over some, don't blame me. Also, if you like to read them, I suggest not reading this fic. The few that I do write will probably suck, so you wouldn't enjoy it very much. Flamers are not welcome here.**

**Anyways, like it? Hate it? Whatever you think of it, please REVIEW!**


End file.
